Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа
Архив запросов 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Нереальная вики * Вклад участника Nod Trooper * Кол-во правок на вики: 500+ * Кол-во новых статей: Более 65 * Дополнительная информация : Я уже однажды запрашивал полномочия администратора. Теперь, после 30 дней работы на вики (достижение в моём профиле и ежедневные правки тому подтверждение), запрашиваю полномочия бюрократа. ' Nod Trooper (обсуждение) 09:56, августа 1, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura]][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:08, августа 1, 2018 (UTC) Маппинг Вики * Вклад участника Lol kei * Кол-во правок на вики: 151 * Кол-во новых статей: 13 * Дополнительная информация : Администраторы и бюрократы делали правки не мение года назад. Там бушуют вандалы, которые портят и матерят статьи. ' Lol kei (обсуждение) 12:15, августа 2, 2018 (UTC) Пираты Карибского моря вики * Вклад участника Formatoring * Кол-во правок на вики: 10 * Кол-во новых статей: 1 Formatoring (обсуждение) 18:29, августа 2, 2018 (UTC) Пираты Карибского моря вики * Вклад участника Formatoring * Кол-во правок на вики: 10 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : 'Эх Жаль мне наверно не стать администратором. ''' Formatoring (обсуждение) 07:46, августа 3, 2018 (UTC) Russian Left 4 Dead * Вклад участника Edwin Van Der Sar (Rus) * Кол-во правок на вики: 830 * Кол-во новых статей: Больше десятка точно есть! * Дополнительная информация : '''30 дней будучи Администратором — есть! Edwin Van Der Sar (Rus) (обсуждение) 19:29, августа 3, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:57, августа 3, 2018 (UTC) Shadow Warrior Вики * Вклад участника Judness * Кол-во правок на вики: 68 * Кол-во новых статей: 11 Judness (обсуждение) 19:04, августа 5, 2018 (UTC) :Статьи в пару предложений не считаются. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:37, августа 5, 2018 (UTC) Transformice мышки вики * Вклад участника Jeksik151 * Кол-во правок на вики: 17 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Хочу стать Администратором потому-что нету Администратора у вики и я очень хорошо могу заполнять статью. Jeksik151 (обсуждение) 21:57, августа 6, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:54, августа 7, 2018 (UTC) Outlast wiki * Вклад участника Formatoring * Кол-во правок на вики: 4 * Кол-во новых статей: 0 (Буду создавать) * Дополнительная информация : Это вики заброшена я бы хотел там изменить награды. ' Formatoring (обсуждение) 06:33, августа 7, 2018 (UTC) Ангел Кровопролития Вики * Вклад участника Захир~вернулся * Кол-во правок на вики: 42 * Кол-во новых статей: 11 * Дополнительная информация : 'Основатель неактивен с начала мая 2018. Захир~вернулся (обсуждение) 14:43, августа 12, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:16, августа 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Спасибо. Участник:Захир~вернулся (обсуждение) 29:33, августа 12, 2018 (UTC) Категория:Запросы Date A Live вики * Вклад участника Nibelcol * Кол-во правок на вики: 489 * Кол-во новых статей: 20 * Дополнительная информация : Прошу выдать статус бюрократа и администратора, так как текущий администратор (основатель) неактивен еще с 8 ноября 2014 года, из-за чего правки производятся только обычными и анонимными пользователи, а новости не обновляются. ' Nibelcol (обсуждение) 11:03, августа 13, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura]][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:10, августа 13, 2018 (UTC) Lobotomy Corporation вики * Вклад участника Hot8769 * Кол-во правок на вики: 3176 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Так как на вики почти нет активной администрации, решил предложить себя, так как ежедневно посещаю вики. Hot8769 (обсуждение) 18:48, августа 13, 2018 (UTC) :Попробуйте всё же написать бюрократу вики. Если он не ответит в течение 2-3 дней, статус ваш. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:07, августа 13, 2018 (UTC) :: По-моему основатель(единственный бюрократ) не очень-тл интересуется вики и отвечает на сообщения "периодически". - *ссылка* --Freddy's Defender (обсуждение) 18:07, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) Glitchtale вики * Вклад участника MasterSlenderTR * Кол-во правок на вики: 66 * Кол-во новых статей: 0 * Дополнительная информация : I'm Head of the Glitchtale Wikia and not a Russian but if I can't adopt this Wiki I can tell there's no way to save this Wiki. Since 2017 ru.glitchtale.wikia is abandoned by their bureaucrats. If I adopt the Wiki I'll do new CSS/JS and give a new design to Wiki which Wiki lacks a background. When I see a new Russian editor, I'll give the whole wiki to that editor. This Wiki has no chance except this option, I hope you guys will accept it. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png 00:57, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) Block Story Wiki * Вклад участника Drettoren * Кол-во правок на вики: 949 * Кол-во новых статей: 25 * Дополнительная информация : '''дайте пожалуйста мне статус админа и бюрократа. На нашей вики есть участник Кто топппп, он банит без причины. Дайте ему бан сами если не дадите мне должности. Drettoren (обсуждение) 08:18, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) :На этой вики два активных бюрократа и ещё два администратора. Вы можете отправить свою жалобу любому из них. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:43, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) Иная История вики * Вклад участника Magnifikus * Кол-во правок на вики: 91 * Кол-во новых статей: 11 * Дополнительная информация : Здраствуйте, однако сново я со своим прошением на этот раз всё вроде соответствует, если что напоминаю что малое количество правок обусловленно переносом моих статей с другой вики. С уважением Магнификус. Magnifikus (обсуждение) 15:13, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:01, августа 15, 2018 (UTC)